


Испорченные плоды

by Plum_Pudding



Category: True Blood
Genre: F/M, Gen, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 19:13:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3661746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plum_Pudding/pseuds/Plum_Pudding
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Эрик ревнует, Пэм выполняет поручение, но никто из них двоих не получает желаемого, а впереди лишь бессмертное существование и «Настоящая кровь», разлитая по бутылкам.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Испорченные плоды

Она не будет делать то,  
Она не будет делать это,  
Она не будет делать ничего,  
Пока не узнает, к чему я клоню.

Джуниор Уэллс, «Моя крошка»

 

Если бы некто неизвестный начать разбирать Пэм Равенскрофт по пунктам, то этот кто-то начал бы непременно с того, что укрылся бы где-нибудь на границе с Мексикой и, боязливо оглядываясь по сторонам, пообещал себе уничтожить лист разлинованной бумаги после того, как будет поставлена последняя точка. Пэм очень не любит, когда ей перемывают косточки.

Определение «чертовски умна» было бы первым в до ужаса длинном списке всех добродетелей вампирши. Дальше следовало бы набрать побольше чернил и подробно расписать разницу между христианскими добродетелями и греховными страстями, но в случае с Пэм остановиться стоит на варианте «греховные добродетели», так как на пастора местного прихода прекрасная блондинка ещё при жизни смотрела как на досадное недоразумение и ошибку матушки-природы. В особенности в те моменты, когда тот проникновенно вещал о любви к ближнему и маслянистым взором поросячьих глазок шарил где-то в районе декольте своих прихожанок. Прихожанок, чьи мужья с горечью могли бы заявить об отсутствии пуританских устоев у своих дражайших половин. Впрочем, когда ты мертва и предпочитаешь в кровати эдвардианской эпохи видеть преимущественно женские тела, обнажённые и манящие, о вере речь вообще как-то не заходит. 

Пункт второй можно было бы посвятить саркастичности. А если быть точнее, то его явному переизбытку в потрясающем теле, которому пара сотен лет с хвостиком. Про размер хвостика, впрочем, лучше не спрашивать. В последнее время язвить Пэм не хочется только при виде Джессики: рыжей, голубоглазой и неоперившейся – Дитя Билла Комптона заслуживает исключительно сочувствия. Являйся Билл Создателем самой Пэм, она бы нашла деревянный кол и собственными руками вонзила его в свою роскошную грудь. Или в грудь мистеру Комптону, что вероятнее. 

Цифре три позволительно нести на себе бремя записи о потрясающем чувстве юмора Пэм, которое у большинства вампиров если и не отсутствует, то проявляется редко. Например, когда они простреливают себе колено из дробовика, а потом пугают раной, из которой кровь хлещет фонтаном, чересчур впечатлительных подружек. Естественно, что подружки чаще всего – обычные люди. Люди, которые сначала истошно орут, а потом падают в обморок, сметая со стола фамильное серебро. Именно в такие моменты вампиры громко и заливисто хохочут. 

И невозможно не упомянуть в четвёртом пункте о невероятной тяге Пэм к розовато-лиловым тонам в одежде – Бетси Джонсон, вероятно, заработала на этом пристрастии не одну тысячу долларов. Пэм Равенскрофт – это своеобразный вариант куклы Барби в дизайнерских вещах и с клыками, только вот без Кена и с мозгами. А будь у Пэм Кен, то звали бы его Эрик. Эрик Нортман, шериф пятого округа штата Луизиана. И сделан бы он был далеко не из пластика, а из плоти, правда, без необходимого количества крови: вампиры живыми не бывают, они – мертвее некуда. 

Уязвимость – это то, что нельзя написать пятым пунктом, но она в Пэм присутствует, особенно когда дело касается Эрика. Ах, эти скандинавские мужчины – настоящие северные волки: бесчувственные, решительные, дикие… Но будь у Пэм сердце, оно наверняка бы разбилось о холодный каменный пол. Быть влюблённой в Создателя – может ли что-то быть глупее?

Хотите совет? Проглотите этот список, не разжёвывая. В противном случае ваше земное существование будет прервано. И нет, вампиром вы не станете: Пэм Равенскрофт не из тех женщин, кто ложится в свежевыкопанную могилу с кем ни попадя. По крайней мере, не на всю ночь, и уж точно не на весь жаркий июльский день – у Пэм всегда найдутся более важные дела.

Сидя на столе в офисе «Клыкочущего веселья» Пэм читает дамский роман с мускулистым рабочим в оранжевой спецовке на обложке. На правой руке ногти, покрашенные в цвет переспелого баклажана, ещё не окончательно высохли, и вампирша лениво помахивает ей в перерывах между приступами смеха. Такие книги определённо пишут мужчины – глупые и некрасивые. А красивые мужчины появляются неожиданно и застают Пэм врасплох. По крайней мере, один мужчина. Эрик складывает руки на груди и пристально смотрит на Пэм.

– Вот уж не думал, что ты такое читаешь.

Пэм захлопывает небольшой томик в яркой бумажной обложке и довольно улыбается.

– Маленькая слабость. В юности мне были доступны лишь романы Остин и Бронте, а там нет ни слова о «буравящих её тело отбойных молотках». Пожалуй, этим старомодные романы о любви и проигрывают современным: там главных героев не зовут Джош – Большой Инструмент.

Эрик хмыкает и жестом приказывает Пэм слезть со стола, и та неохотно, но послушно пересаживается на диван. 

– У меня есть небольшая проблема, Пэм. 

– Да?

– Билл Комптон пропал.

– И в чём заключается суть этой проблемы? В недостатке денежных средств на устроение грандиозной вечеринки в честь такого события? 

Шериф пятого округа хмуро сверлит взглядом стену, а потом резко фокусируется на Пэм.

– Суки исчезла вместе с ним. Не думаю, что произошло что-то серьёзное, но я хочу знать, что с ней всё в порядке. И ты мне в этом поможешь. 

В этот момент Пэм ненавидит Эрика так, что где-то внутри неё разгорается огонь обиды и разочарования. Обида сладко-горькая, как паслен, а разочарование – пустое, как кошелёк порнозвезды на пенсии.

– О, возможно, они вместе отправились на романтическую прогулку. Луна, звёзды, она вся в белом, а он такой загадочный и чувственный… И я буду весьма удивлена, если они не прихватили с собой корзину для пикника. Пара бутылок с «Настоящей кровью», два фужера под дешёвое вино с заправки и холодная курица, – Пэм псевдо-мечтательно закатывает глаза и прицокивает языком. – Чудесная, чудесная ночь!.. 

Ночь действительно оказывается чудесной. Компаньонка Эрика Нортмана со злостью выдёргивает каблук сапога из рыхлой и вязкой земли и раздражённо кривит губы. Некоторое время назад нельзя было и предположить, что очаровательное белокурое создание из благочестивой и великосветской семьи будет неспешно прогуливаться по тёмным лесам вблизи занюханного американского городка Бон Темпс. Судьба порой выкидывает очень странные коленца по отношению к мёртвым английским красавицам. И да, папочка с мамочкой были абсолютно не в курсе того, что их дочурка стала кровососущим монстром. 

Остановившись посреди дороги и уперев руки в бока так, что скрипит сделанный из латекса тёмно-синий корсет платья, Дитя Эрика Нортмана оглядывается по сторонам. Пэм понятия не имеет, где она должна искать чёртову Суки Стакхаус с хреновым Биллом Комптоном. Ох, сколько раз Пэм говорила себе держать язык за зубами! Упоминание курицы и романтики луизианской природы в час бодрствования сов и летучих мышей вывело Эрика из себя, да так, что вампирша еле увернулась от летящего в неё степлера, метко брошенного викингом. Находиться в одном помещении с взбешённым Создателем становилось неуютно и даже опасно. 

«Курица?! Пикник?! Романтика?! Ну так сходи и посмотри! Ты просто невыносима, Пэм! Не-вы-но-си-ма!» – разноцветные скрепки и кнопки приземляются у ног совладелицы «Клыкочущего веселья». Главное – сохранять невозмутимость, и развернувшись, Пэм направляется к выходу. «Хорошо, что мы не купили мраморное пресс-папье, – думает вампирша, услышав глухой удар чего-то тяжёлого об обитую кожей дверь, за которым следует мелодичный звон. – Хотя фарфоровой вазы тоже будет не хватать». 

Эрик был неправ: невыносима не она, невыносим он в своей глупой ревности. Нет, Суки Пэм даже нравится, но ведь Суки человек, хоть и не без определённых способностей. На секунду Пэм хочется стать набожной и попросить Бога сделать так, чтобы интерес Эрика к Суки был обусловлен только тем, что она телепат, но Бога нет, а Пэм и без его помощи понимает, что чувства Эрика Нортмана к светловолосой женщине Билла Комптона отнюдь не столь просты. Пэм кидает быстрый взгляд на золотые часики на хрупком запястье и разочарованно вздыхает. Лес живёт своей жизнью, а она, Пэм, своей не-жизнью, и нет ни единого намёка на то, где может находиться сейчас сладкая парочка, в поисках которой Пэм зря тратит своё драгоценное время. Даже если у тебя впереди вечность, расходовать её попусту просто совесть не позволяет. 

Пэм идёт медленно, и, если бы не воспитание, она даже начала бы напевать какую-нибудь песенку, бессмысленную и весёлую, которая намертво застревает в памяти после первого же прослушивания. Заметив машину, припаркованную на обочине, Пэм хмурится, силясь вспомнить, не машина ли это Суки, и удовлетворённо выдыхает, почувствовав знакомый запах. Среди деревьев мелькает что-то голубое, и Пэм, решительно вздёрнув подбородок, направляется туда, стараясь не ободрать телячью кожу сапог о корни деревьев. Спустя пять минут вампирша возвращается обратно на дорогу, фыркая, как кошка. Пэм редко ошибается, но сейчас именно тот случай, когда предположения не оправдались: вместо курицы в корзинке лежала фаршированная индейка, словно День благодарения наступил на пару месяцев раньше обычного. Светлым пятном на фоне промашки с индейкой выглядело вытянувшееся от изумления лицо Комптона, когда Пэм появилась из зарослей можжевельника. Изумление быстро сменилось подозрением и расспросами, но Суки вела себя дружелюбно, да и Пэм не спешила выкладывать карты на стол, объясняя причину своего внезапного интереса к чужому времяпрепровождению. Встреча получилась весьма милой, но, по мнению Пэм, главное достоинство этой встречи заключалось в её непродолжительности. Если пересказывать диалог вкратце, то он будет выглядеть следующим образом:

– Пэм? – удивлённая Суки.

– Что тебе здесь нужно? – воинственный Комптон.

– Серёжку потеряла, – прикидывающаяся дурочкой Пэм. 

– С Эриком всё в порядке? – искренне обеспокоенная Суки.

– Я не уверен, что твоя серёжка закатилась в корзинку для пикника, – озлобленный Билл.

– Я, пожалуй, пойду, – удовлетворившая любопытство Пэм.

– Была рада тебя видеть, – улыбающаяся Суки.

– Не могу сказать того же, – хмурый, как туча над Техасом, Билл Комптон.

Абсурдное поручение, абсурдный разговор – на этом приключение крошки Пэм в тёмном лесу заканчивается без каких-либо эксцессов. И ничего более весёлого в это время суток уже не подвёрнётся, как пить дать. Это только в книгах и фильмах банальный променад обещает стать чем-то фееричным, в жизни всё гораздо обыденней: кто-то пришёл, кто-то ушёл, а в промежутке между этими двумя событиями зачастую ничего особенного не случается. Даже у вампиров. 

Пэм возвращается в бар намного быстрее, чем из него уходила, пусть и подгоняемая на тот момент канцелярскими принадлежностями. Атмосфера в нём сегодня тягучая, неестественно-тоскливая. Как будто все пришедшие превратились в мух и заснули прямо на банке с вишнёвым вареньем, приклеившись к ней всеми своими лапками. Пэм сладко-сладко улыбается одной из своих девочек и отгоняет появившееся из ниоткуда ощущение безысходности, которое с каждым шагом подступает к горлу противным склизким комком. «В «Клыкочущем веселье» веселье клокочет… Как бы через край не перелилось», – раздражённо думает Пэм, глядя на посетителей, и как можно громче хлопает дверью, чтобы через секунду наступить на осколки, которые Эрик даже не подумал убрать. Создатель сидит в позе роденовского мыслителя и задумчиво водит пальцем по краю бокала с «Настоящей кровью».

– Скучаешь? – обнажает зубы в широкой улыбке Пэм, садясь напротив и закидывая ногу на ногу. 

– Как Суки? – спрашивает в свою очередь Эрик, не прерывая своего занятия. Он уже успел переодеться в красный шёлковый халат и выглядит посвежевшим. Красный – цвет королей, и, несомненно, Эрик Нортман об этом знает лучше остальных. По крайней мере, Пэм ещё не встречались мужчины, которым так бы шёл этот цвет. Смертные, перемазанные собственной кровью, в расчёт не принимаются. У покойников слишком нездоровый цвет кожи, в отличие от аристократической бледности вампиров. Пэм вспоминаются её кузины, перетягивавшие себе талию, чтобы добиться бесконечно анемичного вида, как у Эрика, но получалось всё с точностью наоборот – кирпичного цвета румянец на полноватых щеках. По мнению Пэм, выгляди кузины как присыпанные мукой лепёшки из ржаного теста, лошадиного вида лица всё равно бы продолжали отпугивать и без того немногочисленных их поклонников. Бедные старые девы, умерли в своих постелях в родительском доме, в окружении йоркширских терьеров и ссутуленных от бесконечного вышивания горничных, не успев до конца растратить огромное наследство. 

– Всё замечательно, меня смутила лишь индейка, фаршированная, но без клюквенного соуса, хотя я могла его и не заметить – мистеру Комптону моё появление показалось неподходящим случаю. Возможно, его смутил мой наряд, хотя даже это выглядит недостаточной причиной его отнюдь не деликатного поведения по отношению к моей персоне, – Пэм ожидает реакции Эрика на свои слова, но тот молчит, а что может разозлить женщину больше, чем не слушающий её мужчина? Да и во рту появляется тот самый привкус паслена.

– Эрик? – неожиданно тихо зовёт Пэм.

Эрик втягивает ноздрями ненужный порождению тьмы воздух и наконец-то убирает руку от лица, поднимая глаза на своё Дитя. Глаза у него – ясные и светлые, словно пруд, где Пэм в детстве ловила серебристых рыбок и внимала кваканью больших зелёных лягушек, сидя на шатких мостках и жуя сорванную сочную травинку. 

– Комптон предпочитает отмечать праздники заранее, боясь не дожить до них? – деланно удивляется Эрик и чуть приподнимает уголки губ. Хороший знак. Пэм берёт недочитанную книгу и, сняв сапоги с уставших от долгой ходьбы ног, падает на кожаный диван. И когда дочитана последняя страница, Эрик, не проронивший ни слова в течение получаса, спрашивает у Пэм о том, чего она не знает даже о себе.

– Ты думаешь, она с ним счастлива? – и здесь не надо обладать высоким ай-кью, чтобы понять, о ком идёт речь. Пэм недолго подбирает слова, потому что сегодня в лесу она видела, как Билл Комптон смотрит на Суки и как та смотрит на него. Суки счастлива, она буквально светится изнутри. И Пэм знает, что Эрик задаёт ей этот вопрос только для успокоения того, что у людей называется совестью. Для вампира иметь совесть – это как собаке быть счастливой обладательницей пятой ноги.

– Да, я думаю, она счастлива, – кивает Пэм, и Создатель кивает в ответ.

– Останься, – просит он, видя, что Пэм хочет уйти. Пэм хочется тёплых рук и мягких губ живого, полнокровного человека, потому что безысходность вновь накатывает удушливой волной, и если сейчас этого не получить, то будет только хуже. Пэм нуждается в поцелуях, объятьях и чужих стонах, ох как нуждается. 

– Не уходи, – говорит Эрик, и нетрудно себе представить, каковы на вкус поцелуи самого Создателя, какие у него крепкие объятья и как он стонет, зовя Суки, а не её, Пэм. Явственно видит Пэм собственное платье, лежащее на полу, и себя, там же, впивающуюся длинными острыми коготками в спину Эрика, пригвождающего её, вбивающегося в неё со свирепой страстью могучего, необузданного воина с Севера. И Пэм уже слышит имя Суки, раздающееся при каждом толчке, и не отрывает затуманенного взгляда от закрытых глаз Эрика, который видит Суки, чувствует Суки и обладает Суки. Наваждение, больше похожее на кошмар.

– Мы где-то ошиблись. Мы где-то когда-то ошиблись, – произносит Пэм чуть слышно. – И будет только хуже, если мы ошибёмся вновь.

– Мы – испорченные плоды. Надави посильнее, и брызнет мёртвый сок, – добавляет Пэм, берясь за ручку двери. 

– Излишне испорченные и излишне мёртвые, – заключает Пэм, стоя уже на пороге. И когда дверь захлопывается за её спиной, Эрик мысленно с ней соглашается. 

Вампиры живыми не бывают, они – мертвее некуда. И если и есть в них что-то человеческое, то это слёзы, тяжёлыми багровыми каплями падающие прямо в бокал с недопитой «Настоящей кровью».


End file.
